projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Vulnerability
Vulnerability is the third episode on the first season of Project: Glee, in which fourteen young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show, The Glee Project. *'Guest mentor:' Chris Colfer *'Homework assignment:' I Want to Hold Your Hand *'Music Video: 'Fix You *'Homework assignment winner:' Emily VanCamp *'Eliminated:' Gray Redfox Episode -The girls are sitting on the sofas- Lyla: So last week was heavy! Andi: Yeah, I´m so happy I impressed Ryan! It was a hard week. Taylen: Maybe it was hard for you, but it certainly wasn´t for me. -Confession cam-Andi: So Taylen´s doing her bitch thing. Again. Andi: What´s the problem now Taylen? Taylen: The problem´s you, all you try to do is keep me away from my goal. Lyla: Taylen, this is a competition, the only thing we´re all doing is being part of it! Stop attacking everyone! Taylen: You´re just jealous of me, and we all know why! Emily: Calm down! Let´s just all calm down! Okay? -Taylen bites her lips- -Robert enters the room- Emma: Robert´s here! -The contenders gather up on the sofas- Robert: Hey guys! This week you´ll have to slow things down and get serious because it´s.... Vulnerability! Emily and Ryan: Yes! Confession cam- Emily: Gosh! Vulnerability, I have so much experience with being vulnerable because of my past. Confession cam- Ryan: Vulnerability! Yes, I can be very vulnerable! Confession cam-Gray: Vulnerability! Yikes! Robert: Tomorrow you´ll perform.... I Want to Hold Your Hand, Kurt’s version from Glee! Ryan and Brandon: Yeah! Confession cam-Brandon: So me and Ryan love that song, and our voices sound great with it, but I´ll make sure I beat him. Robert: Tomorrow you´ll perform I Want to Hold Your Hand for me and a very special guest from Glee. Here you have the lines, divided into twelve parts, split them between yourselves and prepare choreography. Good luck! Emma: I got an idea! When one finishes his solo, he sits and holds hands with the contender that sung before him! Confession cam-Emma: I came up with this idea! I think it will really show vulnerability. Drew: I want line seven. Brandon and Ryan: I want eight! Confession cam-Drew: So when I had line seven, both Brandon and Ryan wanted eight. I think they´re both fighting for me! Emma: Rock, paper, scissors! -Ryan and Brandon do rock, paper, scissors, Brandon wins- Confession cam-Ryan: So Brandon won rock, paper, scissors, but I get to sing line nine in which I can show much more my vulnerability than with eight. Connor: I want line two. Confession cam- Joy: God, Connor asked for line two and Emily already had three and Lyla had one! Confession cam-Andi: Why did he pick 2! - Homework assignment, choir room- Robert: Guys, are you ready to meet the guest judge? Get ready, because this is someone you really want to impress! He plays the most vulnerable character on Glee and really knows about vulnerability in real life, he could write an entire book on vulnerability. -Chris Colfer walks in- -Contenders shout and cheer, especially Ryan and Brandon- -Confession cam-Brandon: I think I’m gonna die! Chris Colfer! -Confession cam-Ryan: Chris Colfer! He´s such an inspiration to me! Chris Colfer: Hi guys! I´m so happy I get to meet you all, I heard so much about you. Vulnerability is being able to connect to your own insecurities and vulnerabilities and letting them show in your performance. Robert: So they’ve been working on Kurt´s version of I Want to Hold Your Hand. Chris: Great! Let´s see it! Make me cry! -(The contenders form a straight line, they move forwards when they sing their solos, when they finish their solos, they sit and hold the hand of another contender)- Lyla: Oh yea, I´ll tell you something, I think you´ll understand. Connor: When I´ll say that something, I wanna hold your hand. Emily: I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. Gray: Oh please, say to me, and let me be your man. Taylen: And please, say to me, you´ll let me hold your hand. Emma: I´ll let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. Drew: And when I touch you, I feel happy, inside. Brandon: It´s such a feeling that my love, I can´t hide Ryan: I can´t hide, I can´t hide Alexandria: Yeah you´ve got that something, I think you´ll understand Joy: When I´ll say that something, I wanna hold your hand Andi: I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand -Chris (with tears in his eyes) and Robert clap- Chris: Oh my gosh guys! That was amazing! You really made me cry! Connor, I didn’t feel you were being very vulnerable and your voice was out of range. Gray, you smiled but this is vulnerability! You were also shirtless, and it seemed as though you were being sexy. If you were more vulnerable, you would be great. Joy I saw you were disconnected from the song. Lyla, you began singing and it was great! You were really vulnerable and it was a great way to start the song. Emily, you´re just amazing, your voice is fantastic and I could see you were really vulnerable and connected to the song, I could also see some pain and suffering in you, it was just great. Ryan, you also sounded amazing! I could see you were being vulnerable and you connected to your vulnerabilities. Alexandria, you also were great! I really like the way you sing, and you also were connecting to your vulnerabilities and letting them show. Robert: So Chris, who do you pick as the winner? Chris: In the end I pick...-camera flashes to Lyla, Emily, Ryan and Alexandria- Emily. -Emily smiles as much as she can and covers her face- Emily: Thank you! Confession cam-Emily: I won! I’m so happy Chris could see pain and suffering when I sang, ´cause I have lots of it and people don´t see that when they see me. Robert: Congratulations Emily, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Chris in preparation for your big group number which is.... Chris: Fix You by Coldplay. Drew: Yes! Confession cam-Drew: Fix You! It´s one of my favorite songs! Robert: In the video, you´ll be singing your solos in scenes representing a vulnerable moment in your life, so this week you won’t have choreography, instead you´ll talk about your scenes with Erik. Emily: Oh my gosh! Confession cam-Gray: Truth be said, I don´t have many vulnerable moments in my life. Confession cam- Joy: I´m not very vulnerable, but I´ll do my best! Chris: Good luck guys! You´re all great! -The House- -Contenders are sitting on the sofas and Erik steps in- Erik: Hey! Emily: Hey Erik! Erik: So Vulnerability, you guys will be doing Fix You, and I want all of you to tell me something about your lives that make you vulnerable. In the video, you will perform your solos with a scene showing your vulnerability. Erik: Alexandria, you seem sad. Alexandria: I had a rough childhood. My mother suffered from depression after my father left her and became an alcoholic. When I was eight, she was imprisoned for illegal possession of drugs. I went to live at my aunt’s house and she treated me like a maid. I escaped there and went to live on my own. I was a student during the day and a waitress at night. I had a boyfriend that verbally, mentally, and physically abused me (cries). Confession cam-Alexandria: So I always had these family issues, and I´m very vulnerable when I speak of them, that´s why I always try to stay happy and talkative. -Lyla hugs Alexandria- Erik: So your scene will include you being mistreated. Alexandria (nodding and crying): Yeah. Erik: Emily, your head´s down. Emily (crying): I also had a rough childhood. My mom passed away in a fire when I was little, and my dad died in a car accident short after that. My step mother always abused me, she kicked me, insulted me, everything. Her boyfriend (-breaks into tears-) he raped me when I was sixteen and they kicked me out of their house. I... I carried his baby, I couldn´t stop thinking about it. I gave birth with no money at a hospital. I was homeless until my step parents accepted me again. Confession cam-Emily: I never talk about these things, I always hide them and people always see me as this sweet girl that’s happy and all, but in reality, this is me. Confession cam-Andi: So Emily broke down. She always looks happy and sweet, but we finally get to see the real Emily. Erik: Joy, what about you? Joy: I´m not very vulnerable but my problem is being exposed. It´s difficult for me to open myself up to anybody. Erik: Lyla. Lyla: People don´t like me very often, the day after I came out, the whole school turned against me. Erik: What´s wrong Ryan? Ryan: In high school, I was bullied. Bad. I was thrown into lockers and was called a fag. (cries) And they called my mom slut for having me in high school. Erik: Gray do you have a vulnerability? Gray: The worst day of my life was when my girlfriend broke up with me for no reason and I found out my father was cheating on my mom with a girl. Erik: What about you Taylen? Taylen: My sister, Karmen. I am the way I am because she always told me I was never going to be as good as her, and I tried to be, I wanted to be like her. Erik: Drew, you´re crying. Drew: When I was younger I was abused by my dad. Sexually. I (cries) can´t erase him from my mind. Anything. I remember I was always in my room and heard him getting drunk, heard his steps coming closer to me. It was, it was horrible. (Drew can´t stop crying and leaves the room. Ryan follows him, he finds him in the boys dorm.) -Drew is in his bed and can´t stop crying- -Ryan sits beside him and hugs him- Drew: It was horrible... I can still hear his voice, I hear his steps coming closer to me and... It´s horrible... -Ryan hugs Drew- Ryan: It´s okay... It´s okay... your father isn´t here...I´m here... you´re okay, trust me. -Drew and Ryan kiss- -Vocals with Nikki- Gray: When you love someone but it goes to waste Nikki: No! No! No! You’re off pitch! Your voice has to sound more vulnerable! -Five more times and Gray gets it- Confession cam-Emily: I hope my mentoring session with Chris Colfer helps me in the studio. Chris: When you´re singing, you have to draw on what makes you vulnerable. Emily: The other day was my baby’s birthday. Chris: So try to relate with that when you´re singing. -Vocals- Emily: Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. Nikki: Great Emily, you sounded so good! Taylen: I promise I will learn from my mistakes Nikki: No, that was too energetic, it has to be more vulnerable. Emma: When you try your best but you don´t succeed Nikki: Again! It was too strong! Confession cam-Nikki: So Gray, Taylen, and Emma were putting energy to the song, and it has to be vulnerable, not energetic. -Video shoot- Erik: So, Taylen, you look at the photos of your sister and you look at yourself and you cry. OK? -Taylen nods- Erik: Action! -Taylen looks at her sisters photos, and starts laughing- Erik: Cut, cut! Vulnerable Taylen! -After many takes, Taylen manages to get vulnerable- Confession cam - Taylen: It wasn´t easy for me to be vulnerable, I just got distracted, I can´t be serious. - Connor´s having lunch alone, he gets bullied and when he looks into the camera...- Erik: Cut! Try to keep being vulnerable, and look more into the camera! -Gray’s in school and his girlfriend comes...- Gray: Can I take my shirt off? Erik: No! Take it off after you finish this take! - Gray’s girlfriend comes closer to him....- Gray: I have to take this off! Robert: Gray´s complaining too much. Erik: No Gray! Please let’s finish this shot. Zach: He´s complaining about his shirt! -Joy´s sitting on a bench and boys come and begin harassing her, Joy stands up- Erik: Joy, are you OK? Joy: Yeah, just that it´s difficult for me this harassing thing. Zach: Joy´s like pulling back herself again. Robert: So we have to look closely at the video to see who was the least vulnerable this week. -FIX YOU- -Emma is being carried to an ambulance and watches how a girl is being given a cup and a university grant- Emma: When you try your best but you don´t succeed -Emily's giving birth to Stella- Emily: When you get what you want, but not what you need -Andi's taking care of her little brothers- Andi: When you feel tired but you can´t sleep stuck in reverse -Drew´s on his bed and hears his father yelling and his steps coming closer- Drew: And the tears come streaming down your face -Gray´s girlfriend walks away from him, shaking her head- Gray: When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse? -Connor´s having lunch and has food thrown at him, looks into the camera- Connor: Lights will guide you home -Ryan's pushed against a locker and bullies laugh- Ryan: And ignite your bones, and I will try -Emily´s voice-: To fix you -Joy´s sitting on a bench and is being harassed by bullies- Joy: Tears stream down your face -Taylen´s looking at pictures of her sister, then looks at herself, and cries- Taylen: I promise you, I will learn from my mistakes -Alexandria´s serving dinner to her mad aunt who´s yelling and beating her- Alexandria: Tears stream, down your face -Brandon´s father is shouting at him for being gay- Brandon: And I, oh I -Lyla´s walking down a high school hallway and everyone stares and walks away from her- Lyla: Lights will guide you home -Emily´s voice is heard as scenes of the contenders smiling and looking up are shown- Emily: Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you -Announcement of the bottom three- -Robert, Nikki and Zach face the contenders on the stage- Robert: This week was all about vulnerability. You had to connect with your vulnerabilities and show that on screen. Having said that, Emily you are first on the callback list. -Emily smiles- Emily: Yay! Thank you! Confession cam-Emily: This week was tough for me and I´m so happy I´m first on the callback list! I showed them I could connect with my vulnerabilities. Robert: Ryan, Drew, Alexandria, Lyla, Brandon, Andi, great job this week guys, you are all called back for next week. Confession cam-Andi: I’m so relieved I’m here for another week! I hope Connor stays too! Robert: You all had struggles this week. Connor, in the video shoot, you couldn´t sing to the camera and be vulnerable. Nikki: Gray, at the booth you had lots of energy which wasn´t what we needed this week, and at the video shoot the only thing you wanted to do was take your shirt off which is extremely unprofessional and not very vulnerable. Robert: Chris also said that you needed to be more vulnerable and less sexy. Zach: Joy, you left the video shoot because you couldn´t face your vulnerabilities, something that´s extremely important on Glee. Robert: Chris also said you were disconnected in the homework assignment. Nikki: Emma you also had lots of energy in the booth and you weren´t being vulnerable. Taylen you also had energy in the booth. Robert: Taylen at the video shoot you started laughing when you were supposed to be sad, you couldn´t face your vulnerabilities. Emma, Connor, you are called back for next week. Confession cam-Connor: Phew! I was so scared! -Gray, Joy and Taylen are left on stage- Nikki: Gray, you´ll be singing Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO. -Gray smiles and falls to the ground.- Gray: Yes! Yes! Nikki: Joy, you´ll be singing Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar Joy: Great! Nikki: Taylen, you´ll be singing Finally by Fergie. -Taylen smiles- Taylen: Awesome! I´ll kill it Zach: C´mon go practice! -Rehearsal room - Gray- Gray: I´m sexy and I know it -'Confession cam-Gray: It sucks being in the bottom three, but I´ll make Ryan like me. -Rehearsal room- Joy - Joy: Why don´t you hit me with your best shot Confession cam-Joy: I feel so bad being in the bottom, but I´ll make Ryan love me. -Rehearsal room-Taylen - Taylen: I finally... Confession cam- Taylen: I really don´t know why I´m in the bottom, but Ryan will see I’m perfect and will not send me home. -Auditorium- -Zach, Nikki, Robert and Ryan take a seat- Robert: So this week was Vulnerability. The contenders really had to show their most vulnerable moments. All of these had trouble with it. First is Gray. Ryan: What happened with him? Robert: He wasn’t vulnerable. Chris said this in the homework assignment and at the video shoot the only thing he worried about was taking his shirt off, which is extremely unprofessional. Ryan: Bring him out. -Gray, wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans walks onto the stage- Gray: Hey, I´m Gray Redfox, and I´ll be singing Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. -Sexy and I Know It (while stripping) – Gray: When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control It's Redfoo with the big afro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it I'm sexy and I know it -Judges laugh and clap- Ryan: That was so fun to watch, you totally stripped yourself! Gray: Yes I did! Ryan: Tell me why you´re here? Gray: It´s hard for me being vulnerable, I´m the opposite, and at the video shoot I wanted to take my shirt off the whole time. Ryan: Well, if we´re filming on Glee it’s important to have you shirt on, or it will be a chaos. Gray: I know! Ryan: So try to change it. -Gray walks off the stage- Robert: So next is Joy. She didn´t seemed connected all week long and she couldn´t face her vulnerability at the video shoot. -Joy, wearing a pink dress, enters the stage- Joy: Hi! I´m Joy Lexington and I´ll be singing Hit Me With Your Best Shot. -Hit Me With Your Best Shot- Joy: Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me That's ok, let's see how you do it Put up your dukes, let's get down to it! Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot! Hit me with your best shot! Fire away! Come on with your come on, you don't fight fair But that's ok, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again! Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot! Hit me with your best shot! Fire away! -Judges clap- Ryan: Joy, I loved your performance! Joy: Thank you! Ryan: It was so fun to watch! You did great! Tell me why you´re here. Joy: Well, in the video shoot, I just couldn´t face my vulnerability, it was too difficult for me to face it. Ryan: I see! Alright… work on it. You may go. -Joy leaves the stage- Robert: Next is Taylen. She was just too energetic all week long for vulnerability and she laughed when she was supposed to be doing her vulnerable scene. -Taylen enters the stage- Taylen: Hi! I´m the lovely Taylen Renee Parker and I´ll be singing Finally by Fergie. -Finally- Taylen: Mmmmmmmm Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream Cinderella theme Crazy as it seems Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day But I would have to wait Make so many mistakes I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold This classic story told I left it in the cold Walking through an open door that led me back to you Each one unlocking more of the truth I finally stopped tripping on my youth I finally got lost inside of you I finally know I needed to grow And finally my mate has met my soul Finally Now my destiny can begin Though we will have our differences Something strange and new is happening Finally Now my life doesn't seem so bad It's the best that I've ever had Give my love to him finally -Judges clap- Ryan: Taylen, you were great! Taylen: Thank you, I know! -Ryan laughs- Ryan: So tell me why you´re here. Taylen: It was vulnerability week and I´m never vulnerable, I´m always like guarded, you know and I can´t face vulnerable moments. Ryan: Well try to because it’s important on Glee. You can go. -Taylen walks off the stage- Ryan: So I think Gray did well, his performance was great, and I mean, he stripped, but he´s always complaining about his shirt. -flashes to waiting room- Gray: I went nuts, I stripped myself, Ryan liked it, but he said that sometimes I have to wear the shirt. It’ll be difficult. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: Joy was so funny to watch, I really liked her, but she couldn´t face her vulnerabilities. -flashes to waiting room- Joy: Ryan liked my performance, but didn´t like how I didn´t faced my vulnerabilities this week. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: Taylen is great, but she can´t laugh on serious takes. -flashes to waiting room- Taylen: I did great, Ryan loved me and one of you is going home not me. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: So I think this should go. Nikki: Yes, unfortunately. -Robert enters the waiting room- Robert: Hey guys, unfortunately the list is up, so go take a look. -Robert walks away- -The contenders hug each other. Gray, Joy and Taylen exit the door.- -Gray walks down the hallway- Confession cam-Gray: I want this so much, I hope Ryan looks past the shirt incident. -Joy walks down the hallway- Confession cam-Joy: I hope Ryan saw who I am and he liked me, I really don´t want to go. -Taylen walks down the hallway- Confession cam- Taylen: I know I´m not going, Ryan saw that I´m perfect. I hope Gray doesn´t go, he´s so hot! -Gray looks at the list- -Joy looks at the list- -Taylen looks at the list- -Joy smiles- Joy: Yes! Yes! -Taylen nods and walks away, a tear falls from her eye- -Gray keeps looking the list, the contenders gather around him- -Confession cam-Gray: I´m sad I´m leaving, but happy at the same time, because I met all these incredible people and had the experience of a lifetime. This isn´t the end for me. -Keep Holding On - Gray- There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through Extra Candi scene -Behind the scenes- (Andi is sitting on the couch staring off into space) (Connor walks up behind her) Connor: Hey. Andi: (looks over her shoulder) Oh, hey. Connor: What’s wrong? Andi: Nothing, just, (long pause) Thinking. Connor: About? Andi: Nothing really. Connor: C’mon, I know you well enough to know you’re not just thinking about nothing. Andi: (looks up at him with wide eyes, but quickly looks back down) Connor: (confused, comes and sits next to her) Connor: What up? Andi: Have you read my last blog post? Connor: No, why? (gets up to read post on his laptop) Andi: (Hides her face in a pillow) About 5 minutes later Connor: (closes laptop) Oh. Andi: (muffled) Mhm. Connor: (comes back over and sits next to her) Andi: (Takes face out of pillow very slowly) Connor: (Leans over and kisses her) Andi: (Looks shocked but kisses back) Connor: (pulls away) Connor: Obviously I do too. Andi: (Kisses him again) (Alexandria and Joy walk in laughing about something) Joy: So, anyway he sai- (stops talking and just stares at Connor and Andi) Alexandria: Why did you stop talking Jo- (Sees Connor and Andi) Oh. Joy: (Narrows eyes) SO! Andi and Connor: (Both look up) Andi: Hey Joy, hey Alexandria. Alexandria: Well! Isn’t it fancy seeing you two here… together? (Screaming coming from the boys’ room) Connor: One second, the mouse may be back. Joy: (turns toward Andi) This is extremely inappropriate of you. Andi: (Looks around) Me? Joy: Yes you! You know I have a thing for Connor! Andi: You do? Joy: Yeah! And since I liked him first, I get to date him! Andi: Why exactly? Joy: Um…The girl code! DUH! Andi: We have a code? Joy: Yeah, and since I saw him first, and liked him first, HE'S MINE! Alexandria: Um… NO he's mine I liked him first! Joy and Alexandria: (start arguing) Andi: (Tries to walk away slowly) Andi: (Bumps into Connor) Connor: Hey, I heard yelling, what’s going on in there? Andi: Well, Joy and Alexandria are fighting over who gets to date you. Connor: Oh (walks into the room) After 5 minutes all is resolved. Andi: Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Connor: Yeah, me too it's been a long day. Andi: Night! Connor: Night! - End of behind the scenes- Narrator: On the next Project: Glee... are the contenders ready to get slushied and show their tenacity? ?: It hurts so much! ?: I can´t do this! Songs *'I Want to Hold Your Hand' by ''The Beatles. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'Fix You' by Coldplay. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. Sung by Gray Redfox. *'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' by Pat Benatar. Sung by Joy Lexington. *'Finally '''by ''Fergie. Sung by Taylen Parker. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Gray Redfox with Project: Glee Contenders. Blogs AMHS's Vulnerability Blog Joy's Vulnerability Blog Alexandria´s Vulnerability Blog Ryan's Vulnerability Blog Taylen's Vulnerability Blog Connor's Vulnerability Blog Andi's Vulnerability Blog Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes